EN
=en passant= * adv * en- ???? * pt: prefixo [ 'em-' antes de '-b-', * '-m-', '-p-', '-ph-'; usado sobretudo para formar termos técnicos] ( * em, dentro) compare: encylic etc.; enharmonic etc.; entelechia etc. * en: prefixo [ em- before -b- , -m- , -p- , -ph- ; used chiefly to form technical terms] en-, em- ( * in, into) * ◊ encyclic etc.; enharmonic etc.; entelechia etc. =enanthema= * sub =enantiomorphe= * adj =enantiomorphic= =enantiomorphismo= * sub =enantiotrope= * adj =enarrabile= * adj * enarrabile ???? * pt: adj narrável * en: adj describable, explainable =enarrar= * v * enarrar ???? * pt: v enarrar, narrar * en: v to narrate, expound, explain * ◊ enarrabile-inenarrabile; enarration =enarration= * sub * enarration ???? * pt: n narração * en: n narration, exposition =enarthrose (-osis)= * sub =encaustic= * adj =encaustica= * sub =encaustico= * sub =encephalic= * adj =encephalina= * sub =encephalitic= * adj =encephalitis= * sub =encephalo= * sub =encephalocele= * sub =encephalogramma= * sub =encephalographia= * sub =encephalographic= * adj =encephalographo= * sub =encephalomalacia= * sub =encephalomyelitis= * sub =encephalopathia= * sub =encephalotomia= * sub =enchondroma= * sub =enchondromatose= * adj * -enchyma ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ sclerenchyma etc. ... =enclave= * sub =enclise (-isis)= * sub * enclise, enclysis ???? * pt: n Gram. enclise =enclitic= * adj * enclitic ???? * pt: adj Gram. enclitico/a * en: adj Gram. enclitic * ◊ enclitico =enclitico= * sub * enclitico ???? * pt: n Gram. enclitica * en: n enclitic =encomiabile= * adj * encomiabile ???? * pt: adj encomiável =encomiar= * v * encomiar ???? * pt: v encomiar * encomiasta ???? * pt: n encomiasta =encomiastic= * adj * encomiastic ???? * pt: adj encomiastico/a * encomiasticamente ???? * pt: adv encomiasticamente =encomiator= * sub * encomiator ???? * pt: n encomiador =encomio= * sub * encomio ???? * pt: n encomio =encyclic= * adj * encyclic ???? * pt: adj encíclico/a * en: adj encyclical * ◊ encyclica =encyclica= * sub * encyclica ???? * pt: n Ecles. encíclica (carta circular pontifícia) * en: n Eccl. encyclical (letter) =encyclopedia= * sub * encyclopedia (-ía) ???? * pt: n enciclopédia * en: n encyclopedia * ◊ encyclopedismo; encyclopedista; encyclopedic =encyclopedic= * adj * encyclopedic ???? * pt: adj enciclopédico/a * en: adj encyclopedic =encyclopedismo= * sub * encyclopedismo ???? * pt: n enciclopedismo * en: n 1. encyclopedism; 2. Encyclopedism =encyclopedista= * sub * encyclopedista ???? * pt: n enciclopedista * en: n encyclopedist =endemia= * sub * endemia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. endemia * en: n Med. endemic * ◊ endemic =endemic= * adj * endemic ???? * pt: adj Med. endémico/a * en: adj Med. endemic =endemicitate= * sub =endemiologia= * sub =endemiologic= * adj =endemismo= * sub =endermic= * adj * endermic ???? * pt: adj endérmico/a =endivia= * sub * endivia ???? * pt: n Bot. endívia * en: n endive * endo- ???? * en: adv in compounds endo-, end- ( * within) * ◊ endoskeleto etc.; endocardio etc.; endosmose etc.; endogene etc.; endocrin etc. =endobuccal= * adj =endocardio= * sub * endocardio ???? * pt: n Anat. endocárdio * en: n Anat. endocardium * ◊ endocarditis =endocarditis= * sub * endocarditis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. endocardite * en: n Path. endocarditis =endocarp(i)o= * sub =endocentric= * adj =endocrin= * adj * endocrin ???? * pt: adj Fisiol. endócrino/a; glandulas endocrin glândula endócrina * en: adj Physiol. endocrine; glandulas endocrin endocrine glands * ◊ endocrina-endocrinologo etc. =endocrina= * sub * endocrina ???? * pt: n endócrina * en: n endocrine (gland) =endocrinologia= * sub * endocrinologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n endocrinologia * en: n endocrinology =endocrinologic= * adj =endocrinologista= * sub =endocrinologo= * sub * endocrinologo (-nó-) ???? * pt: n endocrinólogo * en: n endocrinologist * ◊ endocrinologia =endoderma= * sub =endodermic= * adj =endoenzyma= * sub =endogame= * adj * endogame (-ógame) ???? * en: adj Anthropol. endogamous * ◊ endogamia =endogamia= * sub * endogamia (-ía) ???? * en: n Anthropol. endogamy =endogamic= * adj =endogene= * adj * endogene ???? * en: adj endogenous =endometrio= * sub * endometrite, endometritis ???? * pt: n endometrite =endometritis= * sub =endomorphismo= * sub =endoparasitari= * adj =endoparasito= * sub =endophytic= * adj =endophyto= * sub =endophyto= * sub =endoplasma= * sub =endoplasmatic= * adj =endoplasmic= * adj =endorheic= * adj =endorheismo= * sub =endorphina= =endoscopia= * sub =endoscopic= * adj =endoscopio= * sub =endoskeleto= * sub * endoskeleto (-ské-) ???? * en: n Zool. endoskeleton * endosm- ???? * en: see endosmose =endosmometro= * sub =endosmose (-osis)= * sub * endosmose ???? * pt: n endosmose * en: n endosmosis * ◊ endosmotic =endosmotic= * adj * endosmotic ???? * en: adj endosmotic =endosperma= * sub * endosperma ???? * pt: n Bot. endosperma * en: n Bot. endosperm =endosymbiose (-osis)= * sub =endothelial= * adj =endothelio= * sub * endothelio ???? * pt: n endotelio =endothermic= * adj * endothermic ???? * pt: adj endotérmico/a =endotoxina= * sub =endotrophe,endotrophic= * adj =endymion= * sub =Eneas= * sub n pr * Eneas (-né-) ???? * pt: npr Mitol. Eneas * en: npr Mythol. Aeneas * ◊ Eneide =Eneide= * sub * Eneide (-néi-) ???? * pt: npr Lit. Eneida * en: n Lit. Aeneid =energetic= * adj =energetica= * sub =energia= * sub * energia (-ía) ???? * pt: n energia; energia atomic energia atómica; energia electric energia eléctrica * en: n energy; energia atomic atomic energy; energia electric electric power * ◊ energic =energic= * adj * energic ???? * pt: adj energético/a * en: adj energetic =energumeno= * sub =enervante= * adj * enervante ???? * pt: adj enervante * en: adj enervating; unnerving =enervar= * v * enervar ???? * pt: v enervar * en: v to enervate, unnerve * ◊ enervante; enervation; enervate =enervate= * adj * enervate ???? * pt: adj enervado/a * en: 1. pp of enervar ; 2. adj enervated, enervate =enervation= * sub * enervation ???? * pt: n enervação * en: n enervation * enesime ???? * pt: n enesimo =enfant terrible= * sub =engramma= * sub =enharmonia= * sub =enharmonic= * adj * enharmonic ???? * en: adj Mus. enharmonic =enigma= * sub * enigma -ma/-mat- ???? * pt: n enigma * en: n enigma; also: riddle; puzzle * ◊ enigmatic; enigmatisar * enigmat- ???? * en: see enigma =enigmatic= * adj * enigmatic ???? * pt: adj enigmático/a * en: adj enigmatic =enigmatisar= * v * enigmatisar ???? * pt: v enigmatizar * en: v to enigmatize =enjambement= * sub * -enn- ???? * en: see anno =enneade= * sub =enneagonal= * adj =enneagone= * adj =enneagono= * sub =enneaphylle= * adj =enneasyllabe= * adj =enneasyllabic= * adj =enoiar= * v * enoiar ???? * pt: v enfadar, tediar * en: v * 1. to annoy, vex; 2. to bore; enoiar se to be bored * ◊ enoio-enoiose =enoio= * sub * enoio (-nó-) ???? * pt: n enfadado, aborrecimento, tédio * en: n 1. annoyance, worry, trouble; 2. boredom, ennui =enoiose= * adj * enoiose (-óse) ???? * pt: adj tedioso * en: adj boring =enologia= * sub =enologic= * adj =enologista= * sub =enologo= * sub =enometro= * sub =enorme= * adj * enorme ???? * pt: adj enorme * en: adj enormous * ◊ enormitate =enormitate= * sub * enormitate ???? * pt: n enormidade * en: n 1. enormousness; 2. enormity =enostose (-osis)= * sub =ensemble= * sub * ensemble F ???? * pt: n ensemble F * en: n ensemble (1. group of musicians playing together; 2. complete, harmonious costume) =ensifolie= * adj =ensiforme= * adj =ente= * sub * ente ???? * pt: n Filos. ente * en: n Philos. ens * ◊ entitate * -ente¹ ???? * pt: sufixo adjectivo com verbos terminados em '-er'; para formar adjectivos verbais compare: -entia; coherente etc.; excellente etc. * en: suffixo adjective with verbs in -er ; forming verbal adjectives -ing, -ent (as in * “recurring”, “recurrent”) * ◊ -entia; coherente etc.; excellente etc. * -ente² ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' (aquilo ou aquele que...) compare: absorbente etc.; convalescente etc.; miscredente etc.; studente etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er -ent (1. one who or that which is ...ent; 2. one who or that which ...s) * ◊ absorbente etc.; convalescente etc.; miscredente etc.; studente etc. =entelechia= * sub * entelechia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Filos. entelequia * en: n Philos. entelechy =entente= * sub * entente F ???? * pt: n entente F * en: n entente =enteralgia= * sub * enteralgia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Patol. enteralgia * en: n Pathol. enteralgia =enteramina= * sub =enteric= * adj * enteric ???? * pt: adj Anat. enterico/a * en: adj Anat. enteric =enteritis= * sub * enteritis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. enterite * en: n Pathol. enteritis =enterocentese= * sub =enterococco= * sub =enterocolitis= * sub * enterocolitis (-ítis) ???? * pt: n Patol. enterocolite * en: n Pathol. enterocolitis =enterogene= * adj =enterologia= * sub * enterologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n enterologia * en: n enterology ( * science or study of the intestines) =enteron= * sub * enteron (én-) ???? * en: n Zool. enteron, alimentary canal * ◊ enteritis; enteric; dysenteria; enteralgia etc.; enterocolitis etc.; enterologia etc.; enterotomo etc.; lienteria etc.; mesenterio etc.; gastroenteritis etc. =enteropathia= * sub =enterorenal= * adj =enterotomia= * sub * enterotomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Med. enterotomia * en: n Surg. enterotomy =enterotomo= * sub * enterotomo (-ró) ???? * en: n Surg. enterotome =enterotoxemia= * sub =enterovaccino= * sub =enterovirus= * sub =enthalpia= * sub * enthusias- ???? * en: in derivatives * ◊ enthusiasmo; enthusiasta =enthusiasmar= * v * enthusiasmar ???? * pt: v entusiasmar * en: v to render enthusiastic =enthusiasmo= * sub * enthusiasmo ???? * pt: n entusiasmo * en: n enthusiasm * ◊ enthusiasmar =enthusiasta= * adj =enthusiasta= * sub * enthusiasta ???? * pt: n entusiasta * en: n enthusiast * ◊ enthusiastic =enthusiastic= * adj * enthusiastic ???? * pt: adj entusiástico/a * en: adj enthusiastic, enthusiastical =enthymema= * sub =enthymematic= * adj * -entia ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' ( * estado ou qualidade de...) compare: adolescentia etc.; incandescentia etc.; omnipotentia etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er -ence, -ency ( * state or quality of ...ing or being ...ant) * ◊ adolescentia etc.; incandescentia etc.; omnipotentia etc. * entier ???? * pt: adj inteiro * entieressa ???? * pt: n inteireza * entieritate ???? * pt: n inteireza * entiermente ???? * pt: adv inteiramente * entiero ???? * pt: n inteiro =entitate= * sub * entitate ???? * pt: n entidade * en: n entity * ento- ???? * en: adv in compounds ento-, ent- ( * within, inside) * ◊ entozoon etc. =entoderme= * adj =entomic= * adj * entomo- ???? * en: n in compounds entomo- ( * insect) * ◊ entomologo etc. =entomographia= * sub =entomographic= * adj =entomographo= * sub =entomolitho= * sub =entomologia= * sub * entomologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n entomologia * en: n entomology =entomologic= * adj * entomologic ???? * pt: adj entomológico/a * en: adj entomological =entomologisar= * v =entomologista= * sub * entomologista ???? * pt: n entomologista * en: n entomologist =entomologo= * sub * entomologo (-mó-) ???? * pt: n entomólogo * en: n entomologist * ◊ entomologia-entomologista; entomologic =entomophage= * adj =entomophago= * sub =entomophile= * adj =entomophilia= * sub =entoscopia= * sub =entourage= * sub =entozoic= * adj =entozoo= * sub * entozoon (-zó-) ( pl entozoa) ???? * en: n entozoon =entracte= * sub =entranias= * sub pl * entranias ???? * pt: n pl entranhas * en: npl entrails =entrar= * v * entrar ???? * pt: v entrar * en: v to enter ( * to go or come in); entrar in to enter (into) * ◊ entrata =entrata= * sub * entrata ???? * pt: n entrada (1. acto de entrar; 2. porta, passagem, etc.) * en: n entrance, entry (1. act of entering; 2. door, passage, hall, etc. through which one enters); al entrata del (hiberno, etc.) at the beginning of (winter, etc.) =entravar= * v =entrave= * sub =entrecote= * sub =entrée= * sub * entrée F ???? * pt: n entrée F * en: n Cooking entree =entremets= * sub =entresol= * sub * entresol F ???? * pt: n entresol F (compare: mezzanino) * en: n entresol, mezzanine =entropia= * sub =entropic= * adj =entropio(n)= * sub =enucleabile= * adj =enuclear= * v * enuclear ???? * pt: v enuclear * en: v to enucleate (1. to shell, husk, pod, etc.; 2. Biol.; 3. Surg. * ◊ enucleation =enucleation= * sub * enucleation ???? * pt: n enucleação * en: n enucleation =enumerar= * v * enumerar ???? * pt: v enumerar * en: v to enumerate * ◊ enumeration; enumerative; enumerator * enumeration ???? * pt: n enumeração * en: n enumeration =enumeration= * sub =enumerative= * adj * enumerative ???? * pt: adj enumerativo/a * en: adj enumerative =enumerator= * sub * enumerator ???? * pt: n enumerador * en: n enumerator =enunciar= * v * enunciar ???? * pt: v enunciar * en: v to enunciate ( * to set forth) * ◊ enunciation; enunciative; enunciato =enunciation= * sub * enunciation ???? * pt: n enunciação * en: n enunciation ( * statement) =enunciative= * adj * enunciative ???? * pt: adj enunciativo/a * en: adj enunciative =enunciato= * sub * enunciato ???? * pt: n enunciado * en: n formulation (of a problem) =enurese,enuresis= * sub =enuretic= * adj =enuretico= * sub =enzootia= * sub =enzootic= * adj =enzyma= * sub * enzyma ???? * pt: n enzima * en: n enzyme =enzymatic= * adj =enzymologia= * sub =enzymologic= * adj =enzymologista= * sub =enzymologo= * sub